


Weird Human Rubbing

by MyEyesSeeAll



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Manhandling, this got a lot of attention on tumblr so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesSeeAll/pseuds/MyEyesSeeAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants to know what the hell all this touching stuff is about. Dipper teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Human Rubbing

“Why do humans keep rubbing up against each other like that? What’s the point?”

Dipper nearly spit out the soda he was drinking at the sudden, very inappropriate sounding question the demon posed for him, eyes wide as he whipped his head around to look at him.

“What!?”

“What?” Bill shot back just as quick, human-esque arms folded indignantly at the reaction he received. “I see it on the tv all the time! It’s not like it’s weird or overly private or anything!! I wanna know what it is!” At the last sentence, Bill shot a hand out to point at the flickering screen, where two people were currently entangled together in the sheets, but not in the way Dipper expected.

“Oh. Dude, they’re just cuddling.”

“Cuddling?” Bill’s face scrunched up at the word before grinning. “That sounds stupid. Do it with me!!”

Dipper was forced to repeat his earlier statement. 

“What!? No! Why would I want to cuddle with you!?” Dipper stood from his place at the table as Bill began to advance towards him, matching his steps forward with two steps back. Eventually, he ran out of steps to take, and his back hit the wall, leaving the poor boy to look up at the increasingly manic shark grin plastered on Bill’s face.

“Holy shit, no! Do not! Bill, don’t you dare-ah!!”

Bill scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder, humming an entirely too cheery tune to himself while Dipper shrieked and pounded his fists into the demon’s back, but to no avail.

Effortlessly, Bill took each step while holding the young adult boy with one arm, the other holding the rail. “For safety!” he would ironically exclaim whenever the family questioned him on it. It took no time at all for him to reach Dipper’s bedroom, and even less than that to toss him onto the mattress like a ragdoll.

At first, Dipper readied himself to launch out of the bed as soon as he was released. Unfortunately, this was not the case, because Bill literally fell on top of him, a total deadweight in the struggling kid’s arms.

“Ugh! Bill! You’re too heavy!! Get off of me you weirdo!!!”

“Nope! Not unless you cuddle with me! Deal~?”

“Oh come on, Bill, seriously!!” Dipper practically whined, his hair now even more of a disheveled mess than usual due to the struggle.

Bill won said struggle very easily, using his demonic strength to pin both of Dipper’s arms down to the bed while he stared him down, eyes gleeful. He was certainly enjoying messing with his Pine Tree.

For an adult, Dipper sure knew how to pout like a child.

“……Fine. But don’t get any ideas!”

“Oh, Pine Tree, you know I’d never make you uncomfortable on purpose!”

“Lies! Lies and slander!” Were his words of defeat as he relaxed fully under the demon, chest lowering as he released a puff of air.

“Okay, so, do you wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

“Hm?” Sliding his hands off of Dipper’s wrists, Bill tilted his head to the side, eyes gleaming with the unspoken question.

In other words, what the fuck does that even mean, kid?

“Do you want to be the…erm…” Dipper’s eyes shifted this way and that, an embarrassed flush making it’s way to his cheeks. “Do you want to be held? Or…you know what, stupid question-”

“Yes!”

“Huh?” Dipper was surprised. Bill had just literally manhandled him up the stairs and into the bedroom, a clear show of dominance in itself, yet…

“You seem to be the expert in this cuddling business thing, so cuddle me! Teach me your ways, oh wise one~!” The grin was back full force, this time with that weird laugh that echoed through Dipper’s head as if he were in an empty hallway.

“Oh…kay…” Feeling more than a little awkward, Dipper wriggled his way out from under the demon and instead laid back properly on the bed, gently tugging Bill up with him. He came easily too, no fight necessary. Maybe he really did want to learn, but why?

Tired of trying to figure him out, Dipper moved Bill so he had his arms around Dipper’s waist, and his head placed gently on his chest. Once situated, he slipped one of his own hands under Bill and around his back, the other tangling in soft, silky hair. Huh, they actually fit together pretty well…

He could feel himself relaxing way more than he thought he could, eyes slipping halfway closed as he carded his hand gently through Bill’s hair, murmuring quietly to him. “This is why people cuddle.”

With a mental shrug, he decided, fuck it. If he was going to cuddle an evil, life ruining demon bent on death and destruction, he might as well enjoy himself. He let the smushy part of his cheek rest against Bill’s forehead, and only just then realized how quiet he was being.

“Bill?”

“Hmmmm…?”

Shifting a bit to look at him, Dipper noticed immediately that Bill’s eyes were closed, body practically butter in his hands. Raising his eyebrow at the development, he experimented for a moment and slid his fingers through the demon’s hair again, watching for a reaction. He found one immediately, as Bill sighed long and slow, shoulders drooping in contentment. Hah! Score one for Dipper, a weakness!

He was feeling pretty relaxed himself, though.

“’Get why people cuddle now, Pine Tree. This is nice…~”

“Yeah…yeah, I guess it is.”

And with a little smile, Dipper closed his eyes and continued cuddling with Bill Cipher for the rest of the evening.


End file.
